


Freddie meets Smile

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: British swearing, Gen, M/M, Possible Roger/Freddie pre-slash, Pre-Queen, Roger gets drunk, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Freddie is finally being introduced to the band Smile.





	Freddie meets Smile

When Brian invited Freddie to the pub to meet his band, he was a little nervous. He hadn’t been in the country for very long, and Brian was his only friend, so the idea of walking into a loud smelly bar surrounded by loud smelly strangers to meet Brian’s loud (and probably smelly) band mates didn’t seem very inviting, but Brian had utilised his famous ‘woe is me’ puppy eyes and Freddie had relented. 

But nonetheless, this was how Freddie Bulsara found himself sitting on an uncomfortably sticky (he’d rather not think about it) stool with Brian and his drummer Roger (the singer Tim Staffel had bailed at the last minute, lucky son of a bitch) and sipping periodically from a flute of champagne. 

Brian was on his third beer and was very relaxed, reclining in his chair listening to Roger talk about his biology lecturer’s unfortunate accident with a chemistry textbook and a model skeleton. He was nodding along and humming in agreement while watching a woman sitting on the table behind them. 

“And then the book landed on his head and- Brian are you even listening to me?” Roger whined. Brian ignored him and slipped over to the lone woman’s table leaving Freddie and Roger alone. 

“Dickhead. You’ll listen to me won’t you Fred?” 

“Freddie, not Fred.” 

“Freddie Freddie Fred Fred Freeeeeeeediiiieeeeee” Roger sung, waving his glass around in excitement.

“Roger-“

“Yo ho! Yo ho! A Freddie life for meeee!” Roger screamed.

“Rog, you’re completely shitfaced, shut up“ 

“I like to drink with Freddie! ‘Cause Freddie is a mate! And when we drink with Freddie, he downs his drink in 8! 7! 6!” The whole bar joined in with the counting leaving Freddie no other choice but to finish of his champagne with as much dignity as he could muster. The whole pub cheered, before returning to their own groups as if nothing had happened. 

“I think it’s time you went home, Roger. Where’s Brian?” But Brian was nowhere to be seen. The woman he had gone to talk to had disappeared as well leaving Freddie with a good idea of where he’s gone. 

“Brian’s buggered off” Roger confirmed and Freddie sighed. 

Roger gave Freddie his address. It was on the other side of town but luckily, Freddie had enough money for a taxi. He climbed into one and gave the driver Rogers address. The driver nodded and waited for Freddie to fasten both his and Roger’s seatbelt, the blonde was much drunker then Freddie had originally thought and he kept trying to grab Freddie’s hair and plait it. 

Freddie growled in annoyance as he batted Rogers hands away, but eventually, he got the seatbelt plugged in and the taxi was on its way. 

Roger was inching closer and closer to Freddie every second, and kept wrapping an arm over Freddie’s shoulder. Freddie brushed him off in embarrassment and glanced up at the driver. He seemed to not notice, but perhaps he was used to drunk guys trying to grope their friends in the back of his taxi. 

The journey only took twenty minutes, but it felt like hours, Roger had fallen asleep on Freddie’s shoulder and was snoring softly. 

Knowing he wasn’t strong enough to carry him, Freddie shook him gently until his eyes flickered blearily open. 

After paying the driver, Freddie begun to lead Roger up the stairs of the apartment building to Rogers flat. He had to search for the key, eventually finding it in his back pocket, and, ignoring Rogers giggling and eyebrow waggling, unlocked the door. 

It looked like a bomb had gone off in every drawer, forcing the contents to land in messy piles all over Roger’s floor. Freddie was certain that the clump of mould in the corner would soon become sentient and walk off the plate itself. 

He dragged Roger through the debris and deposited him on the bed fully clothed, only stopping to pull of his heavy boots and jacket before bringing the covers up around him. 

Freddie retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen and a pack of painkillers and left them on Rogers nightstand, before switching off the light, muttering a ‘sweet dreams, Roggie’ before leaving to finally go home.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
